


Tiny Dancer

by FelOllie



Series: Tumblr Made Me Do It [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelOllie/pseuds/FelOllie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:</p><p>Olicity at Dig and Lyla's wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Dancer

Felicity is crying silently, trying not to draw too much attention her way as she watches Digg and Lyla say “I do.” She can’t help but think of Oliver, eyes sliding across the altar of their own volition.

Of course Oliver is already watching her, his expression soft and warm when Felicity meets it. Her breath catches in her chest, fresh tears streaming down her cheeks the longer she meets his eyes. She wants to look away, wants to pretend it doesn’t hurt to look into those eyes and know she can’t have the man behind them.

 

*

 

It’s not until later, when Felicity is being swung around the dance floor by one of John’s groomsmen, that Oliver appears out of nowhere, jaw hard and unforgiving as he glares at the guy.

Felicity tries not to laugh when Brian ducks away, letting Oliver step in as her partner. 

"Was that really necessary?" she asks, voice crackling a little with the sheer depth of emotions she’s trying not to let leak into her words. 

"Extremely." Oliver murmurs, pressing in close and letting his lips rest just along the shell of her ear. "What if he’d convinced you to run away with him?"

"There was never any chance of that." Felicity sighs, her cheeks going pink at the way her body reacts to Oliver, liquid fire pooling between her thighs. 

"Why is that?" Oliver asks, leaning back so that he can meet her gaze, eyes serious and more than a little haunted. 

Felicity takes less than a minute to deliberate, saying screw it all to hell and jumping in with both feet.

"Because the man I love is here, and here is where I will always be." Felicity admits, the words trying to stick in her throat.

She can hear Oliver smile, sees it when he catches her chin between his thumb and forefinger, pulling it up so she has no choice but to meet his gaze head on.

"He knows, Felicity." Oliver says, the warmth of his voice resonating deep inside her chest. "Soon." he promises, leaning in to brush his lips against hers. 

She’s not sure if it’s the truth, but just for the night, for now, she chooses to believe.


End file.
